


Like No One Ever Had

by ignitethestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: He never imagined when he first transferred to Yavin High that Rey Solo, the brilliant and shy young woman who was best friends with the equally brilliant but less shy Rose Tico, would become his friend and later girlfriend.He thanked every star in the universe that she was in his life.





	Like No One Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr: Finnrey + High school.

“Well _ , that  _ was embarrassing,” Finn said as he eyed the score on the television screen. His score was higher than what it previously was on  _ Resistance Unlimited,  _ even if the level had been cut short because he’d flown his ship into a cliff face.

 

“Rey’s done worse,” Rose remarked, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. Stimming, Finn remembered her calling it. It helped with her anxiety. “She's crashed into buildings, cliffs, oceans…”

 

“I think Finn gets the picture,” Rey said, her ivory cheeks turning pink and her accent thickening. “But I've gotten considerably better, thank you.”

 

“That's true,” Rose admitted. There was a beat of silence, and Rose abruptly stood. “Alright, Dameron's been down there too long. I'm going to make sure he hasn't burnt down the kitchen.”

 

“It's just a pizza, I don't think-” Finn began, but was cut off with a look from Rey. A quick silent conversation began between them, and Finn suddenly recognized the excitement radiating off her, and then it clicked. “Actually, yeah, you better had. Just yesterday, he burnt some eggs frying them.”

 

Rose’s lip went into a frown, her eyes darting back and forth between Finn and Rey’s too-innocent faces. A full minute seemed to have ticked by when Rose finally nodded and left the room.

 

Finn could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on her face as she shut the door behind her.

 

Rey waited until Rose’s footsteps down the stairs receded into silence, then scooted over next to Finn and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

 

“I missed you today,” Rey murmured, finding his hand and threading their fingers together. 

 

“We had classes together,” Finn reminded her. “And lunch, and now this.” He motioned at the game console.

 

“Yeah, but I missed  _ this.  _ Us, alone, no distractions.” Rey replied, lifting her head up to gaze at him tenderly. Finn’s breathe caught in his throat, still unable to believe that they were here. That he could hold her in his arms, and that she could reach forward and kiss him senseless whenever she wanted.

 

He never imagined when he first transferred to Yavin High that Rey Solo, the brilliant and shy young woman who was best friends with the equally brilliant but less shy Rose Tico, would become his friend and later girlfriend.

 

He thanked every star in the universe that she was in his life. 

 

“I missed this, too.” Finn replied softly, and she looked at him like no one ever had: a look full of love, adoration, and mirth. It was a look he knew was mirrored on his own face.

 

She closed the rest of the distance between them, her chapped lips meeting his soft ones, and it was like a billion stars exploding in his mind, igniting a feeling he was slowly beginning to become familiar with, as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it, wishing that Poe and Rose weren't downstairs because then they could walk in at any minute…

 

But it didn't matter, because Rey pulled away anyway to catch her breath. “I think I missed that most of all,” she said between breaths.

 

“We can't have that,” Finn replied playfully, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned forward again. Rey beamed up at him, her smile as bright and warm as the sun, but shook her head.

 

“Save it for later,” she replied, giving him a quick peck to the cheek. “For when there aren't any distractions.”

 

The mischevious smile that spread across her face was enough to make Finn’s mouth drop in surprise, and it took a minute for his heart to start up again, just as the bedroom door opened again.

 

“Pizza!” Poe announced, carrying a box that was certainly not the frozen pizza he’d promised to cook downstairs nearly thirty minutes ago.

 

As Rose entered the room, she muttered, “We had to improvise on the pizza front.” Then she took notice of Rey’s flushed cheeks, and the still astonished look on Finn’s face, and a knowing smile lit up her eyes.

 

As they ate, Finn’s hand remained in Rey’s, and he wondered what “later” meant. Whatever it entailed, he couldn't wait.


End file.
